Molly's Wedding and Hannah's Love
by TheGirlOfTooManyFandoms
Summary: After seeing pictures of Molly and Arthur Weasley's wedding, will Hannah Potter finally tell someone who she loves? This happens in Order of the Phoenix. Rated K plus because I have no idea. One-sided Fem!Harry/Draco. One shot. I don't own Harry Potter - it belongs to the amazing JK Rowling! This is my first fanfic! Pease review so I know what you think about it!


Molly's Wedding and Rose's Love

"Hey Molly, do you need help with anything?" It was Sunday evening and Mrs Weasley was making tea for the current inhabitants of Number 12 Grimmuald Place. Hannah Potter had just sauntered in and taken a seat at the end of the massive dining table.

"No, I'm just about done, but thanks for the offer." Molly replied, also taking a seat, "I thought you were doing your homework."

"I was, but I finished it. That really was the easiest 5th year Transfiguration homework I've ever had!" said Hannah, "And now I have nothing to do."

"What's everyone else doing then?" Molly asked, puzzled.

"Well..." Hannah took a deep breath and listed at top speed: "Ron and Hermione are still doing homework, or at least Ron is and Hermione's helping him; Ginny's reading about love potions - don't even ask why; Arthur is probably asleep; Sirius and Remus are battling the boggarts in the bathroom (try saying that quickly!); and God knows where Fred and George are!" Just then, right on cue, the twins apparated into the room with a loud pop and Molly screamed in surprise.

"Speak of the devil… or devils in this case!" Hannah sighed.

"Will you test our Fainting Fancies?" pleaded George, grabbing onto Hannah's right arm.

"Or our Nosebleed Nougat?" asked Fred, copying his twin but on Hannah's left.

"No," said Hannah simply. The twins sighed.

"Right then…have you seen Kreacher?" they both asked.

"Try in the cupboards upstairs" said Hannah, "But don't let Hermione see you using him as a test subject or she'll skin you alive! S.P.E.W. is very important to her," The twins both nodded moments before disapparating with a squeaky pop. A few moments later, Mrs Weasley started to hum a happy tune that Hannah had never heard before and sway from side to side on her chair like she was drunk.

Are you okay?" Hannah asked inquisitively, "Are you sure Fred and George haven't spiked one of your drinks with an Elixir to Induce Euphoria this morning?" As soon as her last sentence left her lips, a faint "NO WE DIDN'T!" could be heard from outside of the room.

"No, I don't think so." said Molly, "It's just that it is mine and Arthur's wedding anniversary today!"

"Really? Well, happy anniversary!" said Hannah, "How long have you been married?"

"We got married in the 60s, so more than 30 years." answered Molly, "Do you want to see some of the wedding photos?" Hannah nodded, so Molly said, _"Accio wedding photos"_ and the pictures flew over into her hand. There were two photos there: the first of which was of Arthur and Molly walking into their reception after they were married, and the second was of them cutting their wedding cake. In both pictures, Arthur was in a smart black suit with a scarlet (Gryffindor themed) tie. Molly was wearing the most elegant outfit Hannah had ever seen; a beautiful white satin ball gown, white high heels, and a silver tiara decorated with intricate lines of rubies meeting in the middle around one large ruby (Gryffindor themed again). Hannah stared in astonishment for several minutes and then finally said,

"Wow. Where did you get your dress?"

"Madam Malkin is an old friend of my mother's and so she gave in to me for free!" Molly said. She sighed, and then said, "That really was the best day of my life - I'm so glad I met Arthur at Hogwarts! Do you have a boyfriend then?"

"No," replied Hannah.

"Anyone in mind?" asked Molly, clearly wanting to hear all the current gossip of Hogwarts now that she had left the school.

"Well..."

"Come on, you can tell me!"

"It's just..."

"Hey there's nothing wrong with liking or even loving people!"

"Okay. But don't tell anyone!" pleaded Hannah, "Especially not Ron and Hermione 'cause they'll go haywire and kill me!"

"Okay, okay, I won't," promised Molly.

"It's…" Hannah took a very long, deep breath, "It's…it's…Draco Malfoy." Molly nearly fell off her seat in shock. She said,

"D-Draco M-M-Malfoy? You're in love with _Draco Malfoy?_"

"Yes!" said Hannah, "I know I'm supposed to hate him. I did! But now I can't!"

"Do you know if he loves you?" asked Molly.

"I don't know if he does," said Hannah, "I just wish I could know…"

Suddenly, the kitchen door burst open and Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Sirius, Remus and Arthur traipsed through and took up a seat each for tea, all delirious to Hannah's love interest whose identity was now only known by two people, but not the interest himself.


End file.
